Starlight
by faerietale
Summary: A Legolas fic written by someone who is not an Orlando Bloom teenie. Not that there's anything wrong with that, mind you. Can the Prince of Mirkwood and the Son of Gloin guide a legendary elven queen back to the Grey Havens? *Chapter 7 posted*
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I own none of these characters. I'm just borrowing them for a while. JRR Tolkien will get them back soon enough, and in good condition too. Don't worry. Thanks to Storm, my beta, and the Fellowship for not making fun of me when the word got out that *I* was writing a Legolas fic. Not sure what possessed me to start this, except for the fact that I was fascinated with the story of Nimrodel and Amroth. Wish there was more. Oh well. Read. Enjoy. Tell a friend. Oh, and leave me a review. Just let me know I'm doin' ok.

The Song of Nimrodel

from "Fellowship of the Ring"

__

An Elvin-maid there was of old, a shining star by day: 

Her mantle white was hemmed with gold, her shoes of silver-grey. 

A star was bound upon her brows, a light was on her hair 

As sun upon the golden boughs in Lórien the fair. 

Her hair was long, her limbs were white, and fair she was and free; 

And in the wind she went as light as leaf of linden-tree. 

Beside the falls of Nimrodel by water clear and cool, 

Her voice as falling silver fell into the shining pool. 

Where now she wanders none can tell, in silver or in shade; 

For lost of yore was Nimrodel and in the mountains strayed. 

The elven-ship in haven grey beneath the mountain-lee 

Awaited her for many a day beside the roaring sea. 

A wind by night in Northern lands arose, and loud it cried, 

And drove the ship from elven-strands across the streaming tide.

When dawn came dim the land was lost, the mountains sinking grey 

Beyond the heaving waves that tossed their plumes of blinding spray. 

Amroth beheld the fading shore now low beyond the swell, 

And cursed the faithless ship that bore him far from Nimrodel. 

Of old he was an Elven-king, a lord of tree and glen, 

When golden were the boughs in spring in fair Lothlórien. 

From helm to sea they saw him leap, as arrow from the string, 

And dive into the waters deep, as mew upon the wing. 

The wind was in his flowing hair, the foam about him shone; 

Afar they saw him strong and fair go riding like a swan. 

But from the West has come no word, and on the Hither Shore 

No tidings Elven-folk have heard Of Amroth evermore. 

Prologue

For thousands of years, the elves of Lorien have told of a great elven King who was lost at sea. No tidings were ever heard of Amroth, who went out in search of his beloved Nimrodel, and never returned. Years passed, and those who were alive to see the loss of the elf-maiden and the Lord of Lorien began to leave for the Grey-Havens. The younger elves began to believe it a myth, the story of the lost maiden for whom the river Nimrodel was named. But the elders knew better. They can still hear the maiden's voice in the river, and see the shimmer of starlight, even on the brightest of days, within the moving water. They made sure that all elves know the song of Nimrodel, for they still hope that someday she will return, along with her beloved, to Lorien. 

Now it just so happens that in those days, after the one ring of power was destroyed, that two of the Fellowship still remained together, roaming the land, for it was a promise both had made to the other. Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas, son of Thranduil, an unlikely pair indeed, were opening each other's eyes to the wonders of the world, that they had previously taken for granted. Gimli showed Legolas the great mountain halls, which loomed like great beasts before them. Legolas showed Gimli the great forests, and taught him to listen for the singing of the trees. He might never understand their language, but it was still an experience that left Gimli in much awe. And as they saw the known places of the world, they stumbled upon lost treasures, and finally their quest became to find these lost places, rather than to visit the ones they knew well. And so they moved to the south, into the White Mountains, for neither knew what the paths through the great snowcapped peaks would hold. 


	2. Legend

"There's someone here." Legolas looked at Gimli, thoughtfully. "The trees say someone approaches."

Gimli looked around quickly, scanning the trees for any signs of movement. But the trees were too close together. They were tall and thin, and spread out as far as the eye could see. He saw nothing but trees, and that worried him. 

"Show yourself!" Gimli shouted, hand moving to his axe. Legolas put out a hand to stop his companion. 

"Not a threat, Gimli. Don't you see the light here? It's much brighter."

"I do not have eyes for such things Legolas." He snapped, slightly irritated. There were times that he wished he could see the world through an elf's eyes, so that he could know what Legolas was talking about. His talk about whispering trees and changing light was a bit unsettling to the dwarf. It bothered him to know that there were things happening that he could not see or hear. 

"Yes, but even dwarves see the stars, do they not?" A voice said from behind them. Gimli spun around to see an elven maiden not unlike the Lady of Lorien whom he loved dearly. Sparkling like a star, she stood in great contrast to the trees behind her, which seemed dull and humble in her shadow. Her skin shone white, almost whiter than anything he had ever seen. Her golden blonde hair flowed down her back catching the twinkle of the light as it moved. Her dress, as white as her pale skin was trimmed in gold and her shoes shone silver. She seemed to give off her own light in the dark forest

"Who are you?" Gimli asked, eyes narrowing. Was this some sort of spell? Legolas had mentioned nothing about elves living in the heights of the mountains, but this seemed to be no ordinary elf. Gimli would have been willing to bet his axe that she was some sort of Elven-Queen. She carried the same countenance as the beautiful Galadriel.

"Nimrodel. Lady of Lorien," she said, softly. Gimli laughed.

"But you are not the Lady of Lorien. We have seen her in the wood, and her name is not Nimrodel." 

Legolas shook his head slowly. "Gimli, she is not the Lady now, but was at one time. Her beloved Amroth was a great King of Lorien many years ago," he said. Gimli thought he heard awe in Legolas's voice. 

Nimrodel smiled. "Young one, surely you were not there when I was Lady. Is my story so great that the young ones still know?"

"My lady," he said, "We have been taught your story since the moment we came into being."

"And who might you be, young one? And your companion, the dwarf? Who is he?" She looked at Gimli suspiciously, and quickly turned back to Legolas.

"My lady, I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, from Mirkwood. And my companion, my most trusted friend, is Gimli son of Gloin." 

Gimli stepped forward, saying "At your service, my lady." And bowed. She nodded in acceptance, but Legolas could sense her confusion. She carried many of the old ideas with her, and among those was distrust for dwarves. The dwarves and elves had never been friends, but after the dwarves awoke the Balrog in the darkness of Moria, they considered themselves enemies. But this had passed, and soon she would see that she had no reason to dislike Gimli, or any of his kind. There would be many things that would come as a surprise to her in the coming days. She turned towards Legolas. 

"Well then, young Legolas, I should very much like to hear you tell my story one day, for not once have I imagined that it would be passed on." 

"One day I shall, but not now, for it is not a happy tale." Legolas replied, but when she looked at him curiously, he quickly added, "but now it seems that will change somewhat, as the Lady-Star is no longer lost!" He wondered if she knew how the story had ended. Surely she knew that Amroth was lost, but what if she didn't? Would he have to tell her that they believed Amroth was no more?

"Lost?" Gimli asked, now understanding why Legolas had not mentioned this before.

"Yes, I have been lost in these mountains for many years." She said sadly. "And I should like to go home soon." She looked at Legolas and then to Gimli. "Can you take me to Lorien?"

"My lady, I should take you instead to the Grey-Havens, for all the elves are going there. Lorien, I fear, is lost." 


	3. Lessons

A/N: Thanks to those who are giving me feedback on this. It's most appreciated. These next few parts have not been beta-read so if there's anything wrong, I apologize.

The Sun was just starting to rise above the trees, when she noticed Legolas had discovered her hiding spot. Having slipped off during the night to think, she knew it was only a matter of time before they found her. She hadn't gone far. Gimli followed him, taking a seat beside a thick, tall tree. The trees were more spread out here, so that they could easily sit and stretch out. He watched silently. Legolas approached her.

"Good morning," she said without looking at him.

"We're—"

"Being followed. Yes, I know." She turned around to look at the younger elf, smiling kindly at him. Her smile disappeared, however, when he handed his bow to her. "What's this for?" She asked, handling it nervously.

"Well if we are being followed, you'll need this. I can make myself another one. Now let me see how well you shoot." She gasped and looked at him, horrified.

"Legolas, I am no warrior maid!" Gimli chuckled. Earlier, Legolas had assured him that Nimrodel would accept his plan. Confusion covered the elf's face, and he shook his head. 

"My Lady-star, _please._ This is no time to be worried about status! If you want to go home, you'll have to fight _with_ us. It is too dangerous for you to go defenseless." 

She sighed, eyes searching desperately for a way out. This was the last thing she wanted to do, to show the young one who almost worshipped her that the _great _Nimrodel was a defenseless Elven Queen, untrained in all forms of self-defense outside of the great woods of Lorien. Inside, the very earth obeyed her every command. There was no threat of danger there. 

"My Lady--" he started. 

"You don't understand." She said, lowering her voice and turning away from him. She sighed. _It must be done, _she thought. "I've never—" She stopped, looking down at the ground.

"You've never shot a bow?" He said, truly surprised. But his shock quickly turned to relief. Her objection he hoped had not been with the fighting, but with the mere fact that she did not know how. 

She shook her head. 

"How? I thought all elves had at least learned to use a bow, even in Lorien." He asked softly.

"We didn't need to. Me especially. I was the beloved of the King! Do you think I was ever going to have to fight for myself? As long as I stayed within the woods, I was in no danger."

"But how did you survive so long on your own?"

"I learned to keep myself well hidden. Even the most bloodthirsty animal will give up the search if they can no longer see their prey." Legolas shot a glare at Gimli, who seemed to find that most amusing.   


"The great maiden Nimrodel spent the last two-thousand years in _hiding_?" He asked in disbelief. He was starting to wonder what he had gotten himself into. Things were not at all turning out as he had expected. 

"Yes, young one, and for that I am most grateful, otherwise I would not be here at all." She said, with a smile.

"Well then, I suppose I shall have to teach you to use a bow." 

She looked at him suspiciously. 

"And if I do not wish to use one?"

Legolas sighed, and bowed his head.

"Then I will defend you. Gimli will as well. But I do wish you would reconsider." He moved to leave, but stopped when she began to speak.

"Little one, do you really want to attempt to teach me?"

"I must, my lady. I could never forgive myself if I were unable to defend you and you were defenseless as well." He said, shaking his head.

"Well then little one, you must teach me. And I thank you." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder.


	4. Plans

They risked a fire that night, unwilling to go without a warm meal before they set off on their journey. They would have to move fast, for their pursuers had been gaining ground. Legolas knew they should have started off during the day, but he had feared upsetting Nimrodel. He was still unsure as to how to act around her, especially under these strange circumstances. Could status be disregarded momentarily in times of danger? Would that offend her? That was the last thing he wanted to do. He watched Nimrodel stare silently at the fire, smiling occasionally at Gimli as he told her tales of his ancestors. 

"Why do you fear, young one?" Nimrodel's voice floated into his thoughts, so soft he almost thought it was a whisper from the tree beside him. He shook his head, and looked at her.

"I fear we let our enemy get an advantage over us. We have stalled today, and now we light a fire. We are certainly not hindering whoever follows us." He looked at Gimli, who looked rather upset that his story had been interrupted. He didn't realize just how close their pursuers had become. 

"Well then, let us leave." Nimrodel said, pulling her cloak closer. Legolas sighed, and shook his head.

"I do not believe we should do that, my lady, for we do not know the forest here. Walking around in the dark is likely to do more harm than good." He said. Gimli nodded in approval. If Legolas didn't feel right traveling in the forest after nightfall, he was more than willing to stay, no matter what chased them.

"Then what should we do?" She asked.

"I think we should rest now, and leave when the sun rises in the morning."

Nodding, Nimrodel stood and walked to the edge of the clearing, curling up beside a large tree. Gimli watched her curiously, and then moved his attention back to the fire. After a few minutes he moved to a tree close to the fire and leaned against it. 

"Sleep my friend," Legolas told him. "I will keep watch." Accepting this, Gimli closed his eyes. 

Legolas looked at the huddled figure of Nimrodel covered by the shadows of the trees. When he spoke of an enemy, her bright eyes had looked at him fearfully, and then with quiet acceptance, had narrowed in determination. He knew she would not sleep, but spend the next few hours wrapped in thought. She would listen to the forest she had come to understand almost like her own Lorien, and try to determine how far away their pursuers were. The trees would know, and if you listened to their slow whispers long enough, they would tell you all you needed. After a while he found himself listening to them as well, with his thoughts lost in the soft hum of the forest. 


	5. Gone

If Legolas hadn't been an elf, he never would have heard Nimrodel leave. She moved so silently, he almost lost the sound underneath the slow whispers of the trees. Leaving his lookout, he followed her. She walked through the trees and crossed a shallow creek before taking a seat on a fallen tree. He watched her stare into the blackness of the night, illuminated only by the few moonbeams that penetrated the thick forest. She sat there for a few minutes, motionless, and then slowly, she turned and looked straight at him. Startled, he stood there silently. 

"Legolas." She said softly. He saw them almost immediately. Tear streaks down both cheeks, silver glitter trails shining on her pale face. "He's gone isn't he?"

"Lord Amroth, my lady-star?" Just the mention of his name caused her so much pain. He could see it on her face. She nodded. 

"I miss him so, Legolas. He never stopped looking for me. I know that because I felt him searching. I heard the earth whispering about a search, and an Elven King. And then one day it stopped. Did he go to the Grey-Havens? Does he still wait? Or has what I've feared occurred?" She stood up, and shakily walked to him. She looked straight at him, and he could read all of her questions in her eyes. He looked down, and shook his head solemnly. He couldn't bear to answer those eyes. Time passed, and he looked back up. 

"We have heard nothing from Amroth since he left. He has not gone to the Grey-Havens. Galadriel no longer feels his presence." He said softly. The look she gave him was heartbreaking. A face that showed bitter understanding, eyes full of tears, and yet, she did not cry. She looked at him, and turned quickly to flee. He caught her hand as she turned. Pulling her to him, he tried to comfort her as best he could. Whispering soft elven words of encouragement, he took both of her hands and kissed them. "He would not want you to give up here, my lady, but to go on to the Grey-Havens. That is where you belong."

"I do not think I can go on without him, young one." For a moment, Legolas thought he saw her beauty betray her, and she looked truly old. She kept the countenance of the great queen she was, but instead of the mystifying elven beauty she had been a moment before, she was worn and frail. She buried her face into his shoulder and he felt her body shake with the sobs that finally broke free from her. They remained like this for some time, before she looked up suddenly and looked over Legolas's shoulder. "Your friend. He is awake, and looking for you." 

Legolas turned around to see the shadow of Gimli disappear behind a tree. He smiled and looked back at Nimrodel. She wasn't crying anymore, but the tears still glistened on her cheeks. She forced a smile, but he saw through it. 

"My lady, do not give up hope. You will soon be home." But when she looked at him, the shine was gone from her eyes. The stars were dark. 


	6. Light

"It has not taken you long to take a fancy to our new friend, Legolas." Gimli said, as he sat against a tree, smoking his pipe. He grinned like he had discovered some secret that would embarrass Legolas. Legolas, however, didn't smile back. He looked at Gimli sternly, and shook his head.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I like her as I like you. She is no more than a friend, and a legend come to life before my very eyes."

"I saw you with her, my friend, and although I did not understand what you said, I know what I saw." Gimli insisted, satisfied that he was right and it would only take a little prodding to get Legolas to confess. Legolas sighed, moving closer to Gimli and sitting by him. 

"Gimli, you still have much to learn about Elves, my friend. We can _die_ of grief. I would prefer that not happen to her." Gimli's smile disappeared, and he sat in thoughtful silence, puffing on his pipe. Finally, he spoke again.

"What ails her?"

"I have told you the tale before. Once in Lorien, beside the river Nimrodel, I sang her song. The river has been named after her." Legolas said. Gimli tried to remember the story, but could not. He imagined it was probably before he had taken any interest in the affairs of the elves and that he had probably not paid much attention. He regretted that now. 

"My friend, I'm sorry, I don't remember." He said, hoping that Legolas would not mind telling the story over. He felt especially curious about this elven-maid, who was so like the Lady Galadriel, and yet so very different. She held the same stature and grace of the Lady, and yet there was something about her that was mysterious and untamed. Something that made her stand out among all of the great elves he had known. Gimli was not used to seeing that in elves. Even Elrond, who had been a great warrior in the first war of the ring, was more constrained and formal than Nimrodel. 

"Nimrodel was lost in these mountains. They searched for her, but were unable to find her. When they did not find her, her beloved Amroth could not bear to leave with the ship to the Grey-Havens. He jumped from it and swam to shore. He went looking for her. No one has seen or heard from Amroth since. Even the Lady of Lorien cannot sense him."

"And she knows this?" He pressed. Legolas looked back in the direction of where he had left Nimrodel. He remembered her tears, and the look she had given him that had nearly ripped his heart in two. _He's gone, isn't he?_

"I think she has always known, but is just now starting to believe what her heart has told her all these years. And yet, I'm glad she's waited this long, for now there is a chance she will make it to the Grey-Havens. Had she been alone, this knowledge would have killed her. I still worry about her." He finally said. He did worry about her, and that is the main reason he needed to get her to the havens soon. She could not go on by herself, and her only chance at peace would be there, surrounded by friends and companions. He wished he could go with her. But that was not something he needed to worry about just yet. Getting her there would be difficult.

"Well then, my friend, I apologize, and I too worry about her." Legolas smiled at Gimli, and looked up at the sky. He felt a darkness drawing near to them, muffling the whispers of the trees. They spoke of fear. What followed them was no friend. But most of all the absence of stars bothered him for some reason, and he couldn't quite place a name to it. And when he thought of Nimrodel, and her starry eyes gone dim, he realized what it was. The elven-maid was dying. The grief would kill her slowly, and only by the grace of Elendil would they get her to the havens in time. But death was pursuing them all, swifter than any of the winged Nazgul had ever been. 


	7. Safe

By morning, Nimrodel was having second thoughts about leaving. With the sound of the first birds, Legolas went to find her. She sat exactly where he had found her the night before, staring into the expanse of the forest. He moved closer. Did she hear the horse hooves pounding in the distance? Did she know that it was imperative that they leave now? 

"It is time, my lady. If we are going, we must leave now." He took her hand, and walked her back to the camp, where Gimli was waiting. She was silent, and seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Legolas looked at her uneasily. She seemed so _empty_. When they moved to leave, she took a step and then stopped. She looked at Legolas sadly. Almost apologetically. Shaking her head, she stepped back. Legolas looked at her questioningly.

"By Nienna, Legolas, I cannot go on without Amroth!" She cried. Once again, the tears streamed freely from her eyes, and Gimli felt much pity for her.

"But my lady," cried Legolas, "He would have wanted--" she silenced him by putting a finger to his lips. He looked at her, confused and frustrated.

"Would he have? I do not think so." She said, turning away. "Amroth did not go on without me, little one, and I feel I must do the same." Pure determination glinted in her eyes. She exuded the true strength and will of an elven queen. It swirled in the air around them. 

"Do you think you will find him, my lady?" Gimli blurted, before he could think better of it. She turned and looked at him sharply. 

"What?" She said, more than a little irritated with both of them. The air became oppressively still. 

"I mean no offence, Lady-Star," he said, suddenly unable to find the words that had been so clear a moment ago. "But even if he was alive still, do you think you will ever find him? He was not able to find you; do you not think you will fare the same way?" He felt her looking at him, searching him, it seemed; and then she smiled. And when she did, the earth returned to normal. The breeze moved softly through the trees again, and her will no longer reached out to overpower them. 

"Such strange reasoning from a dwarf. One of the most stubborn creatures on middle-earth, telling me my wishes are hopeless?" Her voice was full of surprise, and then she sighed heavily.

"I do not know if they are hopeless, my lady, and nor do I claim to." He bowed before her, "but being an elf-friend, it would pain me to know that they had lost such a wonderful treasure again." Legolas smiled at his friend, and stood beside him in front of Nimrodel. 

"My lady, those who have just passed into the west have long waited for your return. They grieve, my lady, they grieve for your loss, as well as Amroth's. And nothing would please them more, than for you to return safely to them." Legolas said, offering his hand to her. 

And with that, Nimrodel, the lost lady of Lorien, started her journey home. 


End file.
